Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display apparatus.
Description of Related Art
Large screen display system is widely used in the control room in many fields, such as telecommunication management network, direction guidance by traffic police, traffic monitoring and management, command in military combat training, industrial production control, etc., it can display a variety of signals from different signal sources and can satisfy the user's requirements about displaying a variety of shared information and general information in a large display screen. Otherwise, the application that a plurality of display screens are spliced together to achieve a larger display screen is also applied in many fields. Recently, in order to achieve a large screen display system or a general display screen splicing, the common way is that a plurality of liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are adopted to be display units and to be spliced together.
The liquid crystal display is the mainstream display after years of development. The advantages of the liquid crystal display are thin, light weight, low power consumption, long lifespan, non-radiation, and the display screen of the liquid crystal display is exquisite and high resolution, otherwise, each of key performance indicators of the liquid crystal display is outstanding. However, although the liquid crystal display has the advantages as mentioned above, it is very difficult to avoid the non-effective region and the front frame structure of the liquid crystal display panel based on the principle of operation of the liquid crystal display. Therefore, when the LCDs are adopted to achieve splicing many display screens, there are frames existing between the display screens of the LCDs so as to result in the overall display not being continuous and to affect the ornamental quality.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Further, the information disclosed in the Background section does not mean that one or more problems to be resolved by one or more embodiments of the invention was acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.